hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Majora
The Church of Majora is an unplayable faction in Hyrule: Total War, consisting of members of various races that have fallen under the influence of the Druthulidi Majora. His goal is to bring all of Hyrule under his influence, send the land into chaos and defile the Goddess. Description While relatively absent in the land of Hyrule, the ever looming threat of Majora Worship spreading often keeps the zealous on their guard. When followers of Majora recognize that they are large in numbers they will usually establish the Church of Majora where they begin to train their armies and promise more people a place of power should they convert to the material deity. Armies assembled by the Church of Majora generally are composed of the same soldiers trained by every other race in Hyrule, though horrific spawn of Majora itself may disgrace the battlefield with their demonic and twisted presence. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Ruthless Followers: Fear of Majora's wrath is usually very prevalent in the minds of its soldiers. As such armies under the church's banner rarely flee from battle. * The Temptation of Power: The Church of Majora are able to spread their faith much more quickly than other empires in the campaign. * Anti-Goddess: The Church of Majora will actively seek out and destroy factions that practice Strict Goddess Worship. * A Place In Its House For All: The Church of Majora is able to field any unit from any empire that has fallen under the influence of Majora Worship. Campaign Info * Faction Leader: Majora * Emergent faction, starts spawning armies when Majora Worship is present in at least 50% of the settlements in Hyrule. Gameplay The Church of Majora, as an emergent faction, is not initially present on the map. In the campaign, after a set amount of turns, the Church of Majora will start spawning Disciples of Majora all over Hyrule. They can convert the populace to Majora Worship and build statues of Majora that increase the conversion rate to Majora Worship. At this point, if you don't want to convert, you have to recruit Keaton Priests who can kill the Disciples; else you will gain the ability to build more and more Majora Statues. When Majora Worship hits a certain percentage in all your cities the dialog box will pop up asking if you want to convert. At this time, you'll gain the ability to recruit more Disciples, as well as some Majora units. The Church itself will spawn alongside the Oocca when Majora Worship is present in at least 50% of the settlements in Hyrule. It basically functions like the Papal States in vanilla M2TW, with abilities to call crusades, reward its followers, etc... The Church would start out fighting just the Oocca and the Kingdom of Hyrule, but any factions that does not worship Majora at that point would probably eventually be swept up into the conflict. Even if factions don't purposely choose one of the two religions to follow they'll eventually be attacked by Majora and just become an indirect ally of the Oocca. The Oocca themselves are borderline science-fiction and have abilities that can outmatch most of Majora's forces. Majora's real advantage is numbers and diversity and is thus a very aggressive army, where's the Oocca is infrastructure and knowledge and are much more defensive. Units Standard *Mask Entities *Wrath Entities *Seeker Entities *Eyes of Majora * Disciples of Majora *Followers of Majora Agents *Disciple of Majora Hero Characters *Master Entity Majora Majora *